


Lifetime Of Firsts: First Conventions

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Lifetime Of Firsts [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Nini and Matt take a special someone to her first ever convention.





	Lifetime Of Firsts: First Conventions

God. I was so nervous backstage, sitting on the floor and biting my lip.

Would people be ok with this?

Would they accept it? 

Be happy for us?

Or would they freak out and begin sending us hate?

Fuck. I didn’t even care what people thought about me. Not really.

But at the same time, this wasn’t just about me right now.

My foot nudged to the side, Matt hovering above me, smiling down at me.

“You ok?”

I nodded, not really convincing him, or myself.

“Come on. What’s wrong?”

He sat beside me on the floor, our legs outstretched as he moved my head onto his shoulder.

“I just-what if they begin sending us hate mail? And all that shit. I mean, if it was just me, fine. I can handle that. But what if they say it about her too?”

He sighed, pulling me even further into his body as his hand ran up and down my arm, calming me with the little kisses he placed on my temple.

“No one’s gonna do that. Ok? I know some fans are…invested”, he said, for lack of a better term.

“But-most of them are great. Sure, they know a whole lot about us, and are crazy close to us, especially compared to a lot of other celebrities. And I know that’s not something you’re used to. But they’re all loyal. They’re supportive and accepting. They accepted you so readily. And I know they’ll accept her too. Ok?”

I knew I was being stupid. 

The fans were loyal. 

Sure, sometimes I wished they didn’t know much about us.

That Matt didn’t have to go to every single damn convention. 

But I knew he loved it. 

Hell, I loved it myself.

It was just when I had to go up on stage, that I wished conventions didn’t exist.

Unfortunately for me, today was important.

Really important for the two of us.

We’d spoken about doing this, and it seemed today’s convention was the best time for us.

“You ready?”

I nodded, groaning as I watched Matt leave to the stage, waiting for him to call for me.

God. How the hell could I get out of this?

I could say I needed a pee, get lost, and come back after half an hour?

No. He’d send someone to find me, wouldn’t he? 

Besides, I was kinda creeped out when all the hallways were basically empty.

Fuck. I wasn’t getting out of this, was I?

I groaned internally, getting up and walking over to Misha, smiling as I watched him with her.

_“Hey, guys. So, I have a bit of important news”_, I heard Matt say, getting ready to go out onto the stage.

_“So, as you know, Nini and I did get married, just over a year ago. And…well…you know what? We’ll just show you. Baby, can you come out?”_

I took a deep breath, getting myself prepared, and walked out.

As soon as they saw me, the applause began, Matt immediately having to tell them to quieten down as I covered her little ears.

I walked over to him, standing beside him as Rob and Rich came over to us, staring at little Justine.

“So…this is Justine. Justine Cohen. We’ve been thinking about adoption for a long time. And only recently did it go through. And now we’ve got our perfect, beautiful daughter”, Matt whispered into the mic, the fans watching as I handed her over to Rob, smiling at her uncle and playing with his beard.

I looked out to the crowd, seeing everyone watching with smiles, accepting her completely, not sure why I was ever scared about this.

I waved softly at the two women sat there.

Ana and Orion. 

Damn hoes, being all supportive and coming to the con just to support me. 

I was so glad we’d met in real life. 

They were just as awesome as I thought they would be.

Honestly, they were still a little fangirly around everyone when I introduced them all. But I knew the feeling. 

Besides, even if we only actually met a few times, they were the most supportive people I’d come across.

“Isn’t she just perfect?” Matt asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as I looked at him.

I knew he wasn’t really talking to the audience, but more to me, smiling and winking my way.

“She really is”, I muttered, moving a little closer to him and holding his hand, completely forgetting about all the eyes that were watching us right then.

He kissed my crown, his arm wrapped around my waist as we watched Justine with Rob and Rich, both of them fawning over her, knowing she was gonna be one spoilt little girl.

But it was worth it. As long as she was happy.

Cos Matt and I?

Well, we were going to make sure she got everything she needed.

She was now our first priority. 

Our first thought in the morning, and our last thought at night. 

She was our first love.

Our first true happiness. And our first child. 

She was everything we could need, and we’d both make sure she was happy, no matter what.


End file.
